Girls Can Too
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Most people have the impression that girls are weak. Aubree is about to prove three gang members and one mutant Turtle wrong.


Girls Can Too

A/N: Yep, I'm doing another Aubree one-shot. I swear, I love doing these things and will continue to do separate one-shots as long as I have ideas for them. It's just so much fun to do. This bunny just came into my head suddenly, and I had to write it down. A lot of my bunnies have been doing that lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story I'm about to present to you.

Disclaimer: You should know by now I don't own the TMNT who are owned by Nick. I do own Aubree Hennigan and the plot for this story.

Summary: Many people are under the impression that girls can't fight because they're weak. Aubree is about to prove three gang member and a mutant Turtle wrong.

I really hate stereotypes.

I think that stereotypes are the worst thing to ever happen to our society. Why is it that people form an opinion on somebody based on a stupid assumption? Like how Mexican people constantly eat tacos and burritos all the time or that African Americans are uneducated and always in gangs. But the one I hate the most is the assumption that girls can't fight because they're weak. I'm not sure where this stereotype originated, but it's the one I hate the most.

My co-workers often tease me about being a girl, but their banter is always good-natured. They know the real me and what I can do, so they know I'm not weak by a long shot.

Unfortunately, three gang members didn't think I could take them down and learned a very valuable lesson that day…

22222

It was a normal day for me for the most part. I stopped a few burglaries and even handled a domestic violence case. Let's just say the guy got a few more bruises courtesy of Officer Aubree Hennigan. I was nearing the end of my shift when I spotted three known members of the Purple Dragons loitering in the alley. Knowing they were up to no good, I decided to see what was going on.

The leader of the group looked up and spotted me. "Hey, sweet thing, you want some weed?" he asked. Apparently, he didn't notice I was wearing my uniform.

"No, but I want you to put that stuff down and step over to my car," I replied.

The second one got defensive. "You can't tell us what to do, bitch!" he yelled.

"I hate to break it to you, buddy, but I'm the one wearing a uniform," I pointed out. "So, you can either do it the easy way or the hard way."

"Let's get her!" the third one suggested.

"She's a girl," the leader objected. "We can't touch any chicks."

"Sure we can," the third one replied. "She can't fight back anyway 'cause girls are weak."

I couldn't help but smile at his ignorance. Boy, was he dumb.

"You laughin' at me, bitch?" he demanded. "How about I teach you a lesson you won't forget?" He came at me, but I was ready. I blocked his punch and twisted his arm behind his back. Then I got him to the ground and pinned him with my knee. He struggled but couldn't get up because of my weight on him.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Because you came at me," I replied. "So, do you still think I'm weak?"

"Yeah, you just got lucky," he answered.

"No, I've just had a lot of training," I responded with another smile. I slapped the cuffs on him and then realized his friends had fled.

Dammit! Why did I have to get distracted so easily?

I radioed for my fellow officers and told them my situation. They said they'd keep a lookout for the ones who got away. I thanked them and put the gang member who insulted me in the back of my car.

After I took him to the station I told my co-workers what I'd done to subdue him. They congratulated me and were glad they weren't the ones on the receiving end of my punishment. I had to agree with them there. If I had to face myself, I'd be scared, too.

22222

I was sitting in the dojo watching the boys spar with each other. I've always been amazed at their fighting style and how good they are. Mikey had just won his match with Raph and was showboating as usual.

"Ha, no one can beat me!" he boasted.

"You want to bet on that?" I asked him.

Mikey looked at me for a second and then burst out laughing. "Good one, Aub," he said. "That was really funny."

"What, you don't think I'm serious?" I asked.

"No, I don't," he replied. "No one can beat the Battle Nexus Champion."

"We'll just see about that," I challenged. I faced him on the mat and got ready to fight.

He smiled again, thinking that this was some game and went in for a punch. I blocked it, twisted his arm, tackled him to the ground, and pinned him using the same move I'd used on that gang member.

Mikey struggled to get up. "Okay, okay, I give!" he whined as I pressed my weight on him.

"Are you sure you've had enough?" I asked him.

"Yes, now let me up!" he begged.

"First you have to admit that I beat you fair and square," I told him.

"Fine, you beat me fair and square," he replied.

"Good," I said. "And don't ever let me catch you underestimating me again." I let him up and helped him to his feet.

"Man, Aub, I wouldn't want to be on your bad side," Raph commented.

"That was good, Aubree," Leo added. "You have to teach me that move."

"Great work, Aubree," Don chimed in. "I didn't know you could fight like that."

"That was very impressive, Miss Hennigan," Splinter complimented. "You are an exemplary fighter. Perhaps you would like to join us in our sessions. I believe my sons could learn a thing or two from you."

I bowed to him. "I would be honored to help you, Master Splinter," I responded. "I would have to base it on my schedule, but I'll try and come down when I can."

"That would be fine," Splinter accepted. "What do you say to Miss Hennigan, Michelangelo?"

Mikey bowed to me and said, "Sorry for thinking you couldn't beat me, Aubree."

I smiled and gave him a noogie. "It's okay, Mikey," I said. "It happens to all of us."

From that time on, everyone learned not to underestimate me because I was a girl. Even that gang member learned not to do it and gave me a wide berth when he saw me again at the grocery store. I guess he was afraid he'd have to fight with me again. All I can say is that song by Play is right. Anything that boys do, don't you know that girls can, too?

A/N: I had so much fun writing this. The song Aubree is referencing is "Girls Can Too" by Play, which is a very good song. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
